


Feelings

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	Feelings

Fire that burns so bright in the night

Reduces to embers on its last plight

What is better? To let fire rage and destroy

All that you’ve built and that brought you joy

Or to smother the flames, and simmer inside

Harden into charcoal as my feelings deride?

There’s no half-measure when deploying the flames

As they spread out it’s all on their claims

Fire pleas and seeks fuel constantly

Without it, fire ceases almost instantly

A single spark can become a storm

And so promptly take to destroy and deform

And yet, like the stars in the sky that burn out

Fire runs the risk of being blown out

Of turning to ambers, then ashes, then dust

Once it runs out of things for it to combust

But fire is but a way for one to fight darkness

To keep up against a world so heartless

There’s nothing worse than to drown in the shadows

Muffled from screaming from one’s mad throes

And sometimes a flame is all I’ve got left

To keep me from the void within my chest

So I ask for you to at least comprehend

Why fire for me is a common trend

Why I burst out when things become dire

Why my heart glows like a pyre

When things and people try to hurt me

I resort to fire and in sooth get dirty

Some find beauty in its path of destruction

Others just see it as mere obstruction

For me, fire is an essential need

(Powerful but obstructive and destructive indeed)

I cannot fathom how to give it up immediately

It’s so ingrained in my identity, so not even eventually

And I fear that if I let it lose its glow

If I follow the counsel and let it go

Then all but embers I’ll be left in the end

The night will come for me and descend

And I’ll fade away in my inner umbra

And finally petrify in eternal tundra.


End file.
